twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Telray Ishuane
Known Information Telray was born in the Celestine Empire and given to the church at a young age as an offering from his family. He was raised by Father Theodore in a monastery where he learned priestly duties and how to use his natural abilities in channeling. Telray had felt a strong connection to Destiny his entire life, and dedicated most of it to her. One day while Telray was cleaning the monastery, Father Theodore told him that Telray's destiny did not lay cramped in the cistern, but out among the people of the Celestine Empire. Before Telray departed he was granted priesthood at the age of 15 and went out as a sojourner all around the Empire. He helped people spread the faith and had many adventures. One noticeable expedition was when he was caught in the conflict with the Gael and assisted Kormacc Foxglove with recapturing a fort on a suicide mission. When he was 18 he founded a church and a small town around it along the amalgamation Celestine border in hopes of possibly sending pilgrimages to the collapsing kingdom. One day he met a girl and her family that came from the amalgamation seeking to cast away their heritage. Telray fell in love with the girl and her newfound religious zeal within the Celestine faith, and married her within the first 3 months of meeting her. They spent the next years building up the church's and town's status until they became the target of a bandit leader and his compatriots that would steal, raid, and harass the townsfolk. Telray worked with his brother in law to train the townsfolk to defend themselves, but it wasn't enough. Telray planned a trap for when the band leader next came to the town. He would challenge the leader to one on one combat and when he refused the townsfolk would jump them. To Telray's surprise the band leader accepted the challenge. Telray won the fight and lifted his hand out to spare the band leader, and was met with a hidden dagger to the gut. Telray currently lives in Solace and still tries his best to perform his priestly duties despite forgetting what many of them are after returning. He currently lives off of games of chance to make money. Telray has just recently become a squire to Sir Theodore Dunnelon and plans to become a holy knight. Telray tries to be a friend to all the returned no matter their bloodline or heritage. Status Telray holds 2(?) pins of status as a squire. Allies * The Returned as a whole * [[Amorette Leblanc]] * Sir Theodore Dunnelon * Belladonna Rue * Honey * [[Arash Navjeev]] * [[Kenrin Arakai]] Enemies * Threats to the returned * Rumors * Keeps boxes of raisins on hand as a deterrent against his Sire, Sir Dunnellon, going berserk. He has gotten quite handy in throwing them. * Has been known to stack the deck in his favor when playing cards. * Rumor has it, he is a gifted attorney at law. * Telray is V * Telray never passes up the chance to place a bet! Obituaries * Quotes * Character Inspirations Edit Telray was inspired by many of the pastors I've seen over the years with the idea of being simple towards the ending of his life with the hopes of becoming better over the course of my time in game. The name is actually two languages that I've always used as my name for both my first RPG character and my screen name. The full name is Ellesar Telrayun Ishuane, where Ellesar Telrayun is Devin Brodersen (my name) in Tolkien's elvish and Ishuane is in the made up language of Viri (ask me about it!). Soundtrack